Beloved Wife
by Airi Tanaka
Summary: Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang begitu mencintai istrinya, Lee Sungmin. Ia dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan yang sulit, pekerjaan atau sang istri tercinta? It's just MONOTONE story. RnR, please! / KYUMIN / WARNING! NO CHILDERN / GS / TWOSHOOT / CHAPTER 2 UP! [END]
1. Chapter 1

**KyuMin Fanfiction **

**. **

**Beloved Wife**

**. **

**Copyright © 2013 by Hwang Sook Mi ( KyungsuCho) **

**. **

**Cast :: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and other cast **

**. **

**Rating :: T-M**

**. **

**Genre :: Romance, hurt**

**.**

**Length :: Twoshoot (1)**

**. **

**Warning :: GS, typo(s), un-EYD, monotone story, etc. **

**. **

**Disclaimer :: All casts belong to God. But this story ORIGINAL belongs to me, PURE of my shallow brain. So, please DON'T PLAGIARIZE!**

**. **

**-oOo- **

**. **

**. **

**.**

Suasana ruang makan ukuran sedang itu seketika terasa hening. Tampak sepasang insan tengah duduk di kursi masing-masing saling berhadapan, berbataskan meja makan. Percakapan di antara mereka yang sempat terjalin harus terputus karena mereka sibuk beralih menyantap hidangan pagi.

"Kenapa tak dihabiskan?" Tanya sang namja karena heran melihat sang yeoja menghentikan pergerakan memakannya dan beralih menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Gwaenchana." Jawab sang yeoja tidak semangat dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Kau marah?" Tebak sang namja tepat sasaran.

"Anni." Elak sang yeoja.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menghabiskan sarapannya, hm?" Tanya sang namja lagi seraya menatap lekat yeoja di hadapannya itu, sejenak menghentikan acara makannya.

"Gwaenchana." Jawaban serupa itu terulang lagi dari bibir sang yeoja.

Sreet~

Dan kemudian yeoja mungil itu beranjak dari kursinya. Hendak pergi meninggalkan sang namja yang sudah membuatnya kesal.

Sreet~

Baru beberapa langkah yeoja itu berjalan melewati sang namja, namun sang namja segera menarik tangan sang yeoja hingga terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Kau terlihat jelek jika marah begini, chagi." Canda sang namja seraya menangkup pipi chubby itu lembut.

"YA! Kyunnie~ Kau menyebalkan. Lepaskan aku!" Pinta sang yeoja mencoba melepas kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

"Shireo!" Jawab Kyuhyun yang justru mempererat lingkaran kedua tangannya agar tak terlepas dari pinggang ramping sang yeoja.

"Ish! Kau egois!" Hujat sang yeoja menatap tajam manik onyx Kyuhyun.

"Bukan begitu, Min. Aku hanya ingin menjalankan tugasku dengan baik sebagai pimpinan di perusahaan yang appa percayakan padaku. Ini semua juga untukmu, Minnie chagi." Tutur Kyuhyun memberi pengertian.

Sungmin yang mendengar penuturan suaminya itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya semakin kesal. Dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke sembarang arah, menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Chagi~ Ku mohon mengertilah... Hanya kali ini saja."

"Memangnya kau tak bisa meminta izin. Enam hari dalam satu minggu kau sibuk bekerja terus, Kyu. Sampai tak ada waktu luang untukku. Hanya di hari Minggu saja waktu yang kau sediakan untuk bersamaku. Dan ini hari Minggu, kau masih harus bekerja juga bahkan sampai lembur segala, pulang malam begitu. Ck!" Keluh Sungmin.

"Yaa~ Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini memang sudah resiko profesiku sebagai pimpinan di kantor, Min." Tanggap Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengerti, kan, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menuntun kedua tangan Sungmin agar melingkar di lehernya.

"..."

"Chagiya~" Rengek Kyuhyun memohon seraya menangkup kembali pipi Sungmin agar menatapnya langsung.

Namun masih saja Sungmin bungkam, tak menanggapi.

"Min.." Lirih Kyuhyun seraya meminimalisir jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin.

Tinggal beberapa cm lagi kedua benda kenyal itu beradu, namun...

Sreet~

Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun seraya beranjak dari pangkuan suaminya itu.

"Kau lebih mencintai pekerjaanmu, Kyu." Kesal Sungmin, segera saja dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit hentakkan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Blam!

Pintu kamar itu didorong kuat oleh Sungmin hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup memekakkan telinga. Tak ayal membuat Kyuhyun yang masih berada di ruang makan terkejut karenanya.

"Haah~" Desah Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya frustasi.

Bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya jika dia tak bisa membuat istrinya itu luluh. Tak ingin menyerah, dia segera menyusul Sungmin ke kamar pribadi mereka itu. Ingin mencoba lagi untuk memberi pengertian agar yeoja tercintanya itu tak larut dalam kekesalan.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Cklek

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan kemudian mendekati Sungmin yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Sungmin tampak bergeming di tempat, tidak memperdulikan kehadirannya.

Sreet~

"Chagiya~ Maafkan aku. Ku mohon jangan marah begini. Kau membuatku takut..." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada memelas seraya menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin dengan pelukannya dari belakang.

Namun tak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Sungmin. Yeoja itu masih melancarkan aksi merajuknya dengan bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Chagiya~" Rengek Kyuhyun lagi seraya membenamkan wajah di lekukan leher Sungmin. Menghembuskan napas frustasi di sana membuat Sungmin sedikit bergidik.

"Eungh... Kyu~" Sungmin melenguh manakala bibir Kyuhyun mulai lancang mengecupi leher jenjangnya.

Seakan menulikan indera pendengarannya, Kyuhyun terus saja mengecupi leher Sungmin.

"Kyu~ T-tak masalah jika kau memang sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Hajiman... Kau tak perlu melarangku untuk bekerja, Kyu. Aku bosan jika hanya di rumah tanpa melakukan pekerjaan apa-apa..." Ujar Sungmin mengeluarkan keluhannya.

Seketika Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitas nakalnya kemudian beralih menopangkan dagu di bahu Sungmin.

"Anniya! Kau tak ingat kata dokter, hm? Seorang yeoja tak boleh terlalu lelah jika dalam masa kehamilannya. Apalagi usia kandunganmu masih terbilang muda, Min. Kau tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada uri aegya, kan?" Papar Kyuhyun teringat akan pesan dokter saat memeriksakan kandungan Sungmin.

Ya, yeoja itu kini tengah mengalami masa kehamilan yang baru berjalan empat bulan. Masih terbilang muda memang. Membuat Kyuhyun begitu over protektif sehingga sampai melarang istrinya itu bekerja.

Dia hanya tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada benih cinta yang kelak akan menjadi buah hati mereka jika Sungmin terlalu kelelahan karena bekerja.

Setengah tahun sudah pernikahan yang mereka jalani. Selama itu pula mereka begitu mengidam-idamkan kehadiran sesosok atau bahkan bisa beberapa sosok malaikat kecil untuk melengkapi kehidupan mereka. Dan betapa bahagianya mereka ketika mengetahui bahwa Sungmin hamil.

"Jadi kau lebih senang jika aku hanya berdiam diri di rumah hingga mati kebosanan, begitu?" Timpal Sungmin.

"Bukan begitu, Min. Aku melakukan ini juga karena aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu dan janin kita. Ku mohon pikirkan itu, chagi." Tutur Kyuhyun lembut, tak akan jenuh untuk terus memberi pengertian pada Sungmin.

Dia memang harus ekstra sabar jika sudah berhadapan dengan Sungmin, apalagi istrinya itu tengah mengandung. Mungkin perasaan yeoja itu lebih sedikit sensitif sekarang. Dia harus benar-benar berlaku hati-hati dan sabar jika tak ingin mendapati sikap merajuk yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Ya, ya, ya. Arraseo!" Jawab Sungmin yang akhirnya mengalah meskipun hatinya masih terasa kesal.

Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit lega dan merasa bahwa usahanya merayu istrinya itu tak sia-sia. Senyuman lebar pun menghiasi bibir namja bermarga Cho itu. Sangat kontras dengan ekspresi Sungmin yang masih terlihat cemberut.

Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi bersarang di perut Sungmin. Untuk kemudian memutar tubuh Sungmin agar menghadapnya. Dituntunnya kedua tangan mungil Sungmin agar mengalung di leher jenjangnya. Dan kemudian kedua tangannya sendiri memenjarakan pinggang ramping istrinya itu.

Sungmin yang menerima perlakuan seenaknya dari Kyuhyun hanya menurut tanpa penolakan. Dia pun menatap wajah suaminya itu dengan ekspresi datar.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Bagaimana apa?" Ulang Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Kau sudah tak marah lagi, kan?"

"Hm." Jawab Sungmin sedikit tak rela.

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi meyakinkan.

"Iya."

"Keundae... sepertinya wajahmu tak meyakinkan, Min." Ungkap Kyuhyun berpendapat mengenai ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang sedari tadi terlihat datar-datar saja.

"Hn, lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin meminta saran.

"Tersenyum."

"Perlukah aku melakukannya?" Sungmin bertanya heran.

"Sangaat perlu."

"Wae?"

"Karena senyummu itu merupakan energiku, Min." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Sungmin. Senyuman yang begitu tulus dari lubuk hatinya, hanya ditujukan untuk sang yeoja tercinta.

"Eoh? B-begitukah?" Ucap Sungmin tergagap.

Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak cepat manakala melihat senyuman tulus yang tercipta dari bibir Kyuhyun. Hingga membuatnya merasa gugup. Dia menjadi salah tingkah sendiri dan akhirnya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Memutuskan kontak matanya dengan mata Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terjalin.

"Iya, chagi... Ayo tersenyum. Kenapa malah menundukkan kepala? Aku tidak bisa melihat senyummu jika begitu." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat lembut dagu Sungmin agar yeoja manis itu kembali menatapnya.

Deg~

Detak jantung Sungmin semakin cepat saja manakala manik foxy-nya kembali bertemu dengan manik onyx Kyuhyun yang begitu mempesona. Sudah sering bahkan setiap hari dia selalu menatap manik indah suaminya itu, tapi selalu saja dia merasa terpesona karenanya. Membuatnya selalu gugup tak karuan.

Kyuhyun masih mengembangkan senyumnya seraya menatap Sungmin lekat penuh cinta. Dan akhirnya menular juga pada Sungmin. Yeoja itu mulai menarik kedua sudut bibirnya secara simetris sehingga membentuk lengkungan sabit yang terlihat begitu manis.

"Kau terlihat lebih-sangat cantik jika tersenyum, Min. Aku sangat menyukai senyummu." Puji Kyuhyun tulus seraya mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin yang sudah bersemu merah. Membuat yeoja itu berkali-kali lipat terlihat manis di matanya.

"Gomawo, chagiya~" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian. "Ya sudah, aku berangkat ke kantor dulu, ne." Sambungnya berpamitan seraya mengecup lembut kening Sungmin.

"Tapi Kyu..." Sungmin kembali bersuara.

"Kenapa lagi, chagi?"

"Apa benar hari ini kau akan lembur?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Hm, iya, Min. Tak apa, kan?" Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit merasa tak enak mengatakannya. Tak enak membuat Sungmin kecewa.

"Memangnya harus? Tak bisakah kau pulang lebih cepat?"

"Entahlah, Min. Aku tak bisa memastikannya." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kembali menekuk wajahnya dan menunduk lesu.

Melihat itu, membuat Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah karena merasa dirinya belum bisa menjadi suami yang baik untuk Sungmin. Suami yang selalu ada untuk sang istri tercinta, seperti yang Sungmin inginkan.

"Hajiman... Aku akan mengusahakan agar bisa pulang lebih cepat, Min." Kyuhyun mencoba menghibur Sungmin.

"Jeongmal?" Sungmin langsung mendongakkan kepala mendengar harapan yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Hm, aku akan mengusahakannya. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu." Pamit Kyuhyun lagi seraya mengacak lembut rambut atas Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Hm." Jawab Sungmin seraya mengangguk lucu.

Baru saja Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menahan lengannya, membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Kyu, tunggu!" Cegah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Sungmin.

"Ada apa lagi, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyuh terheran.

"Eum... Kau melupakan sesuatu, Kyu." Beritahu Sungmin tampak malu-malu.

"Mwo?"

Chu~

Bola mata Kyuhyun terbelalak manakala Sungmin mengecup bibirnya. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari Sungmin membuat yeoja itu sedikit berjinjit dan menarik tengkuknya agar dapat mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

Sungmin langsung menundukkan kepalanya merasa malu atas tingkah beraninya barusan setelah memutuskan kontak bibirnya dari bibir Kyuhyun yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Sementara Kyuhyun terpaku di tempat, belum mampu mencerna dengan baik apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Bukan kali pertama mereka berciuman, sudah beberapa kali bahkan berkali-kali mereka melakukannya. Selama ini Kyuhyun yang selalu memulai dan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Namun berbeda rasanya jika Sungmin yang memulai. Dia akan merasa seperti terkena jantungan karenanya. Dia yang akan terlihat bodoh karena yeoja itu.

Lain halnya jika namja itu yang memulai, maka akan terbalik, Sungmin yang akan terlihat tak berdaya karena perlakuannya.

"E-ehm... G-gomawo sudah memperingatkanku, Min." Kyuhyun mulai bersuara setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Susah payah dia menetralisir kembali detak jantungnya yang terasa berpacu begitu cepat.

"Keundae... Ku rasa tadi itu terlalu singkat, Min." Lanjut Kyuhyun sudah sepenuhnya tersadar, kembali menguasai dirinya.

Senyuman miring pun tercipta di bibir namja tampan itu seraya menatap Sungmin jahil.

"Mwoya? Terlalu singkat?" Sungmin bertanya bingung seraya kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Dia belum menyadari akan sesuatu yang akan suaminya itu lakukan.

"Hm, jika kau ingin menciumku, bukan begitu caranya. Tapi... begini." Beritahu Kyuhyun seraya meminimalisir jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin.

Dia ingin menunjukkan bagaimana cara berciuman dengan baik dan benar, yang selama ini dia lakukan dengan istrinya itu.

Chu~

Kali ini Sungmin yang harus membelalakkan matanya manakala Kyuhyun yang memulai mempertemukan bibir mereka. Bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya jika dia tidak bisa membalas perlakuan Sungmin yang membuatnya shock seketika.

Ya, sepertinya namja itu tidak merasa puas jika hanya dengan kecupan singkat yang Sungmin berikan tadi.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Sungmin tampak sudah hampir mati kebosanan di rumah seorang diri. Sedari tadi yeoja itu duduk tak tenang di sofa.

Meskipun beberapa kali dia mencoba menghapus kebosanannya dengan menonton televisi maupun mengotak-atik ponsel canggihnya. Tetap saja kebosanannya itu tak bisa hilang begitu saja.

"Haah~ Sudah malam begini. Kenapa Kyunnie belum pulang juga?" Monolog Sungmin lesu seraya melirik jam pada layar ponselnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

"Hm... Bahkan dia tak menghubungiku sama sekali. Terlalu sibukkah dia? Sampai dia melupakanku." Ujar Sungmin begitu kecewa karena semenjak Kyuhyun berangkat ke kantor tak memberi kabar sama sekali sampai sekarang.

"Akh~ Kenapa tidak aku saja yang menghubunginya? Ya, ya, ya..." Saran Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Segera saja jemari lentiknya menekan tombol nomor satu pada smartphone touch screen-nya. Mendial nomor ponsel sang suami tercinta.

Tuut

Tuut

Tuut

Panggilan pun langsung terhubung.

"Yeoboseyo." Sapa suara bass di seberang sana. Suara seseorang yang tengah dirindukan Sungmin saat ini.

"Kyu... Kapan kau pulang?" Sungmin langsung mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Belum tahu, chagi. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Kau menungguku? Jika kau bosan atau sudah mengantuk, lebih baik kau tidur saja. Tak usah menungguku, Min." Tutur Kyuhyun menasihati.

"Anniya! Aku tak mengantuk. Aku ingin kau segera pulang dan mengajakmu ke taman kota, Kyu."

"Eoh? Untuk apa kita ke sana?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Kau tahu? Malam ini di sana ada acara festival. Aku ingin melihatnya, Kyu. Kau bisa, kan? Jebal!" Mohon Sungmin penuh harap.

"Hn, entahlah, Min. Aku belum bisa pulang sekarang." Tanggap Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang terdengar lesu, mungkin karena terlalu lelah bekerja seharian ini.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. " Jadi, kau tidak bisa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Bukan begitu, Min. Aku–"

"Aish! Kau sudah tak menyayangiku lagi, Kyu. Kau memang lebih mencintai pekerjaanmu itu. Tsk! Sungguh menyebalkan!" Potong Sungmin menggerutu frustasi.

"Chagiya~"

Sungmin tampak menghela napas. "Hm... Tapi tak apalah jika kau memang tak bisa menemaniku, Kyu. Aku bisa ke sana sendiri." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Anniya! Kau tidak boleh keluar rumah seorang diri, Min. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu." Larang Kyuhyun mutlak.

"Wae? Kau keberatan, tuan Cho? Cih~ Dasar namja egois! Kau tak mengizinkanku keluar. Padahal aku hanya ingin mencari sedikit kesenangan untuk mengusir kebosananku. Sementara kau dengan bebas keluar rumah semaumu. Ck!" Sindir Sungmin telak.

"Aigoo~ Harus berapa kali aku memberimu pengertian, Min." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar frustasi. Dia memijit pelan pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri karena menghadapi sifat keras kepala istrinya.

"Pokoknya aku akan tetap ke sana, Kyu. Dengan atau tanpa izin dari kau. Aku tidak peduli! Aku-akan tetap pergi ke festival itu. Titik!" Ucap Sungmin dengan nada final, penuh penekan di setiap kalimatnya.

"Tapi, Min... Berbahaya jika kau ke sana sendirian. Aku tidak–"

Tuut

Tuut

Tuut

"Min, Minnie. Minnie! Ya! YA! Aish!" Kyuhyun mengumpat seraya menatap layar ponselnya kesal karena dengan seenaknya Sungmin memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Padahal dia belum selesai berbicara.

Bergantian, kali ini Kyuhyun mendial nomor ponsel Sungmin. Menjalin sambungan kembali dengan sang istri.

"Min, aku belum selesai bicara. Kenapa kau memutuskan sambungannya, eoh?" Kesal Kyuhyun setelah sambungannya dengan Sungmin terhubung kembali.

"Jika kau ingin marah, lebih baik kau tutup panggilanmu. Jangan membuang-buang pulsa percuma. Simpan saja untuk hal-hal yang lebih penting." Nasihat Sungmin tersirat akan sindiran.

"Tunggu, Min. Jangan matikan panggilanku! Dengarkan aku dulu." Sergah Kyuhyun cepat sebelum Sungmin memutuskan sambungan kembali.

"Haah~" Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan helaan napas seraya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Memangnya... Festival itu selesai jam berapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mollaseo~ Mungkin sampai tengah malam. Wae?" Jawab Sungmin.

"Begini, kau tidak boleh keluar sebelum aku pulang, Min. Aku akan cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaanku." Beritahu Kyuhyun.

Namja itu tidak akan sanggup membiarkan Sungmin nekad pergi ke acara festival itu seorang diri. Gila saja! Bisa-bisa dia akan mati cemas jika itu terjadi. Bagaimana tidak, Sungmin itu seorang yeoja.

Berbahaya jika seorang yeoja pergi seorang diri malam-malam begini. Apalagi istrinya itu tengah mengandung.

"Jeongmal? Jadi, kau akan segera pulang?" Sungmin bertanya antusias dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Yaa~ Semoga saja aku bisa segera pulang." Jawab Kyuhyun dipaksakan.

Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mencegah keinginan Sungmin. Dia benar-benar buntu sekarang. Di lain sisi, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan malam ini. Tapi di lain sisi lagi, dia tak ingin Sungmin keluar rumah seorang diri karena dia tak menemaninya. Aigoo~ Namja itu benar-benar dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang begitu sulit.

"Jam berapa kau akan pulang? Aku akan menunggumu."

"Eum... Jam..." Kyuhyun terdengar menggantung kalimatnya.

'Jam berapa? Nan eotteokhaeyo? Aku saja tidak tahu kapan pekerjaan menumpuk ini akan selesai. Aish!' Batin Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Jam?" Ulang Sungmin masih menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun.

"M-mollaseo~" Jawab Kyuhyun kemudian, tak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin dia menjanjikan sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

"Haah~ Kau itu bagaimana?" Timpal Sungmin seraya menghela napas.

"Eum... Begini saja. Aku akan memberikan toleransi padamu sampai jam sembilan malam. Jika sampai jam sembilan malam itu kau tak pulang juga, aku akan tetap pergi sendirian. Eotteokhae?" Tawar Sungmin.

"Mwoya? Tak bisakah diperpanjang, Min?" Kyuhyun mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Anni. Tidak ada tawar menawar. Arraseo!" Tukas Sungmin menegaskan.

Entahlah, Kyuhyun sudah tak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi selain hanya bisa mengalah pada Sungmin. Dia sudah terlalu lelah karena kesibukkannya di kantor. Sekuat-kuatnya dia sebagai seorang namja, dia juga memiliki keterbatasan, bukan? Tak mengertikah Sungmin akan hal itu?

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Tak terasa toleransi waktu selama satu jam itu begitu cepat berlalu. Namun pekerjaan Kyuhyun masih belum terselesaikan juga. Terbukti dari tidak beranjaknya namja itu dari ruang kantornya. Dia masih serius berkutat dengan berkas-berkas dan laptopnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. "Haah~ Sudah jam sembilan tapi pekerjaanku belum selesai juga. Bagaimana ini?" Monolognya kemudian seraya melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Padahal sedikit lagi ini semua akan terselesaikan. Keundae... AKH!" Kyuhyun mengerang tertahan ketika tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berat, bagaikan tertimpa berton-ton besi sehingga membuat kepalanya itu berdenyut-denyut. Bahkan tengkuknya juga ikut memberat.

Kyuhyun memijit-mijit pelan pelipisnya guna mengurangi pening pada kepalanya. Kemudian bergantian memijit bahu dan tengkuknya yang terasa begitu pegal.

"Kyu, neol gwaenchana?" Pertanyaan cemas itu menyapa indera pendengaran Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya pintu di ruang kerjanya dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Eh? Kau, Hae. Gwaenchana." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Hm... Ini sudah jam sembilan, Kyu. Bagaimana dengan janjimu pada Sungmin?" Tanya Donghae yang sebelumnya telah mendengar cerita dari Kyuhyun mengenai janji atasannya itu dengan istrinya.

"Entahlah, Hae." Timpal Kyuhyun pasrah.

"Memangnya pekerjaanmu masih banyak?"

"Anni, sedikit lagi. Keundae... Waktu toleransi yang Sungmin berikan padaku sudah habis. Bahkan ini sudah jam sembilan lebih, Hae. Nan eotteokhaeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun meminta saran.

Donghae tampak berpikir mencari jalan keluar. "Begini saja, bagaimana jika pekerjaanmu aku yang menyelesaikannya? Tinggal sedikit lagi, kan? Itu tak masalah bagiku. Lagian pekerjaanku sudah selesai, Kyu. Eotteokhae?" Usulnya kemudian.

"Jinjja? Neol gwaenchana?" Tanggap Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan bantuan yang ditawarkan Donghae, orang kepercayaannya yang sudah dia anggap sebagai hyung-nya sendiri.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Aku tahu kau begitu lelah dengan pekerjaanmu. Apalagi kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan istrimu. Kau memang suami yang begitu baik, tuan Cho. Aku salut padamu. Meskipun kau lelah bekerja begini tapi kau masih setia memikirkan istrimu." Puji Donghae seraya menepuk bangga bahu Kyuhyun, membuat direktur utama Cho Corp itu tersanjung.

"Akh~ Kau terlalu berlebihan. Itu memang sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai suami, Hae-ya." Tukas Kyuhyun seraya mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Haha, ne geurae. Ya sudah, lebih baik kau cepat pulang sekarang. Jangan membuat istrimu kabur, Kyu. Hahaha." Canda Donghae tergelak.

"Haha, kau ini. Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang. Jeongmal gomawo, tuan Lee. Annyeong..." Pamit Kyuhyun seraya beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya untuk segera pulang ke rumah.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Kyuhyun segera keluar dari mobil setelah sampai di halaman rumah. Dia bergegas memasuki rumah cukup megah bergaya minimalis miliknya itu. Berharap jika Sungmin belum pergi.

"Min, aku pulang!" Kyuhyun berseru saat baru saja membuka pintu dan menapaki lantai marmer dalam rumahnya.

"Minnie-ya..." Seru Kyuhyun lagi karena tak kunjung mendapat sambutan bahkan sahutan pun dari Sungmin.

Hening~

Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sungmin di sana.

'Kemana dia? Akh~ Apa jangan-jangan... dia sudah pergi?' Batin Kyuhyun terheran seraya menyapu pandangannya di setiap sudut rumah. Tetap saja dia tak menemukan sosok istrinya itu.

Dia pun mencarinya di kamar, dapur, belakang rumah, bahkan kamar mandi. Namun nihil, Sungmin memang tak ada di rumah. Yeoja itu sudah pergi dan dia terlambat.

Mendapati keadaan itu, Kyuhyun segera merogoh kantung celananya. Mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sana. Untuk kemudian menekan tombol nomor satu pada smartphone touch screen-nya.

Tuut

Tuut

Tuut

Sambungan pun terhubung. Namun bersamaan dengan terhubungnya sambungan itu, sayup-sayup Kyuhyun mendengar dering ponsel dari arah ruang tengah. Sementara dirinya tengah berada di depan pintu kamar.

Namja itu pun menghampiri sumber suara. Dan benar saja, dia mendapati ponsel Sungmin tergeletak di sofa ruang tengah yang kini tengah berdering karena panggilannya.

"Aigoo~ Bahkan dia melupakan ponselnya. Bagaimana bisa aku tahu keberadaannya sekarang?" Monolog Kyuhyun seraya meraih ponsel Sungmin dan memutuskan panggilan.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Tempat di mana acara festival itu tengah diadakan tampak begitu ramai. Para pengunjung yang berlalu lalang semakin malam semakin ramai saja.

"Waah~ Ramai sekali..." Gumam seorang yeoja mungil yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di taman kota Seoul itu.

"Haah~ Akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari rumah dan bisa melihat festival ini. Daebak!" Kagum Sungmin melihat-lihat pemandangan di tengah acara festival yang begitu menakjubkan.

Manik matanya tak bisa berkedip menangkap beberapa pertunjukkan yang festival itu suguhkan. Membuat kebosanan yang dia bawa dari rumahnya lenyap seketika.

"Keundae... Andai saja Kyunnie juga ikut. Pasti ini akan lebih menyenangkan. Hm..." Namun baru saja hatinya merasa terhibur, Sungmin kembali murung manakala mengingat akan suami yang ditunggunya tak kunjung pulang. Sehingga membuatnya harus pergi seorang diri.

"Aish! Sudahlah Lee Sungmin. Jangan berharap lebih pada suamimu itu. Dia memang lebih peduli dengan pekerjaannya dibanding denganmu. Menyebalkan!" Lagi, kekesalannya itu muncul.

"Baiklah, di sini kau ingin bersenang-senang, Min. Tak perlu memikirkan yang lain. Ya, waktunya menghiburkan diri. Yey!" Seru Sungmin kemudian, kembali menerbitkan semangat dan tampang cerianya.

Yeoja itu kembali menyusuri tapak demi setapak di sepanjang taman kota.

Namun belum lama dia berjalan, entah mungkin karena tak fokus dengan berjalannya karena sedari tadi matanya bergerak liar di sepanjang langkah kakinya, tak sengaja yeoja mungil itu bertabrakkan dengan seseorang yang juga tengah berjalan.

Brugh!

"Auww..."

"Akh~ Mianhamnida, agasshi. Aku tak sengaja." Ucap sosok jangkung itu segera pada Sungmin yang sukses mendarat di tanah setelah tubuhnya sempat limbung.

Tangan sosok jangkung itu pun segera terulur untuk membantu Sungmin berdiri.

"Gwaenchana." Balas Sungmin setelah dirinya sudah berdiri tegak.

"Jinjja? Sekali lagi mianhamnida. Jeongmal mianhamnida, agasshi." Ucap sosok jangkung itu lagi seraya membungkukkan badan sebagai bentuk penyesalannya atas kesalahannya karena telah menabrak tubuh Sungmin.

"Agasshi sedang hamil? Benarkah agasshi tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sosok jangkung itu untuk meyakinkan karena khawatir melihat keadaan tubuh Sungmin dengan perut yang sedikit membuncit.

"Ne, kau tidak perlu berlebihan. Nan gwaenchana." Tegas Sungmin meyakinkan.

"Syukurlah jika begitu." Lega sosok jangkung itu. "Hm... Agasshi sendiri saja?" Sambungnya bertanya dan mendapat anggukan kecil dari Sungmin.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Kyuhyun tampak bingung menerawang keramaian di pelupuk matanya. Bagaimana tidak, dia ingin mencari Sungmin di tengah keramaian festival. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu di mana tepatnya istrinya itu berada.

Haruskah dia menyelami keramaian itu dan melihat satu per satu pengunjung atau menanyai semua pengunjung di sana mengenai keberadaan Sungmin? Yang benar saja. Pengunjung di sana bukan hanya ada satu ataupun dua tapi banyak bahkan sangat banyak. Bagaimana dia akan memulai mencari jika untuk menghubungi Sungmin saja tidak bisa karena yeoja itu tidak membawa ponselnya. Aigoo~ Dia benar-benar ingin sekali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya karena frustasi. Tapi gila saja jika dia melakukannya. Hei! Dia masih memiliki urat malu.

"Ramai sekali... Bagaimana cara untuk aku mencarinya?" Kyuhyun bertanya bingung entah pada siapa.

Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya namja itu tengah dilanda kelelahan yang amat sangat. Mengingat pekerjaan yang dia dapatkan seharian ini begitu banyak. Namun kelelahan yang dia rasakan tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan rasa khawatirnya pada sang istri tercinta.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Kyuhyun mulai menelusuri keramaian di tengah festival itu. Pandangannya bergerak liar ke sana ke mari, berharap sosok yang dia cari segera tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya.

"Min... Neol eoddigeo? Jebal muncullah di hadapanku secepatnya. Jangan membuatku khawatir begini..." Gumam Kyuhyun terdengar lesu.

Sudah hampir setengah jam lebih namja itu melakukan pencarian. Namun tak kunjung mendapat hasil. Sungmin masih belum bisa dia temukan.

"Haah~ Eoh?" Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas frustasi. Bersamaan dengan itu tak sengaja manik onyx-nya menangkap siluet tubuh mungil seorang yeoja yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Posisi tubuh yeoja itu memunggunginya sehingga membuatnya tak dapat melihat langsung wajah yeoja itu.

Sempat terpikir olehnya jika yeoja itu adalah Sungmin. Namun pikirannya itu sepertinya harus ditepis jauh olehnya karena dia melihat yeoja mungil itu tak seorang diri di sana. Melainkan dengan seorang namja bertubuh jangkung.

Sepasang insan itu tampak berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang saling bertaut. Semakin memperkuat bahwa perkiraannya memang salah. Yeoja itu bukan Sungmin.

Namun anehnya, meskipun menyadari akan hal itu, Kyuhyun masih saja penasaran siapa yeoja itu sebenarnya. Entah kenapa hatinya berkata bahwa yeoja itu adalah Sungmin. Padahal jelas-jelas Sungmin ke festival ini hanya seorang diri. Dan lagi, istrinya itu tidak mungkin tega 'bermain api' dengan namja lain di belakangnya.

Manik onyx Kyuhyun masih menatap lekat gerak-gerik sepasang insan itu. Rasa penasaran semakin kuat menggerogoti diri namja jangkung itu, membuatnya terdorong untuk mendekati kedua sosok yang terasa semu di matanya.

"Hahaha. Kau itu lucu sekali. Hahaha." Tawaan itu terdengar jelas menyapa telinga Kyuhyun manakala dia semakin mendekati keberadaan kedua sosok itu.

Dan... Tunggu! Sepertinya dia sudah tak asing lagi dengan suara itu. Suara yang sungguh familiar di indera pendengarannya. Ya, dia begitu mengenal suara yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya itu.

Setelah melihat dari dekat, Kyuhyun juga dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa tubuh yeoja itu terlihat membesar karena perutnya yang agak buncit. Keyakinannya yang sempat sirna kini terbit kembali. Ya! Yeoja itu memang Sungmin.

"YA! Lepaskan tanganmu darinya!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal seraya melepas paksa tautan tangan Sungmin dan namja yang tak dikenalnya.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuhnya, eoh?" Tegur Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk tak suka tepat pada wajah namja yang sedari tadi bersama Sungmin.

"Mianhamnida, tuan. Anda siapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba datang dan memarahiku?" Namja itu bertanya bingung.

"Hei! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh istriku, eoh?" Cecar Kyuhyun mengintimidasi.

"Eoh? Istrimu?" Lagi-lagi namja itu dibuat bingung oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kau tidak tahu? Dia itu istriku!" Aku Kyuhyun tak santai.

"Jinjja? Benarkah itu, Min?" Tanya namja itu pada Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya bergeming menyaksikan perdebatannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Akh~ Anni. Dia bukan suamiku. Suamiku itu tak mungkin memperdulikanku. Dia itu lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya dibanding aku. Mungkin namja ini salah orang." Sepertinya Sungmin masih kesal dengan Kyuhyun sehingga membuatnya tak mau mengakui suaminya itu, justru dia berucap seolah-olah tengah menyindir suaminya itu secara tidak langsung.

"MWOYA? Apa maksudmu, Min? Kau tak mengakuiku?" Kyuhyun memekik, tak percaya dengan penuturan Sungmin yang tega tidak mengakui statusnya.

"Aneh sekali... Bahkan dia tak mengakuimu sebagai suaminya. Keundae... Kenapa kau mengotot sekali mengakui bahwa dia istrimu? Ckckck." Ujar namja itu tak habis pikir.

"YA! Min, jelaskan padanya. Kau itu memang istriku dan aku suamimu. Jangan bercanda begini. Ini tidak lucu, Min." Desak Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Kau masih saja memaksakan dirimu, tuan. Tanpa dia memberitahu bahwa kau bukan suaminya, aku sudah tak mempercayai pengakuanmu terlebih dahulu atas dirinya." Namja itu melayangkan pendapat.

"Lagian... Mana mungkin ahjussi sepertimu menikah dengan yeoja di bawah umur seperti dia?" Sambung namja itu menyindir implisit.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Kekesalan Kyuhyun semakin memuncak mendengar ucapan namja itu yang seolah tengah menyindirnya.

Sementara Sungmin yang juga mendengar penuturan dari bibir namja itu terperangah. Benarkah apa yang barusan didengarnya? Aigoo~ Sebegitu aegyo-nyakah dia? Sampai-sampai namja itu mengira jika dia adalah yeoja di bawah umur?

Kyuhyun mengerahkan tenaganya, menarik kerah kemeja yang namja itu kenakan. Manik onyx-nya menghujam tajam manik namja tampan itu. Namun namja yang tak dikenalnya itu menghadapinya dengan sikap santai. Membuatnya semakin gerah saja.

"Apa perlu aku membuktikannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuat namja itu menautkan alis heran.

Kyuhyun menarik kembali tangannya dari kerah kemeja namja itu. Kemudian membalikkan tubuh untuk menghampiri Sungmin yang masih bergeming di tempat.

Chu~

Tak mengindahkan situasi sekitar, dengan lancangnya Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir Sungmin. Tak ayal membuat yeoja itu terbelalak.

"Eoh?" Namja asing itu pun tercengang menyaksikan perlakuan berani Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Dan jangan lupakan para pengunjung yang tidak sengaja berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka juga ikut tercengang.

**. **

**. **

**-oOo- **

**. **

**. **

**. T. B. C. **

**. **

**. **

**Ayolah, yang suka silakan REVIEW.**

**REVIEW banyak = NEXT?**

**REVIEW sedikit = LOLA... (LOading LAma) ;)**

**.**

**July 9, 2013 **

**. **

**Sign, **

**. **

**Hwang Sook Mi**


	2. Chapter 2

**KyuMin Fanfiction **

**. **

**Beloved Wife**

**. **

**Copyright © 2013 by Airi Tanaka **

**. **

**Cast :: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**. **

**Rating :: T-M**

**. **

**Genre :: Romance, hurt**

**.**

**Length :: Twoshoot (2) - END**

**. **

**Warning :: GS, typo(s), un-EYD, monotone story, etc. **

**. **

**Disclaimer :: All casts belong to God. But this story ORIGINAL belongs to me, PURE of my shallow brain. So, please DON'T PLAGIARIZE!**

**. **

**-oOo- **

**. **

**. **

**.**

Kyuhyun segera melumat bibir Sungmin agak kasar. Bentuk rasa kekesalan serta kecemburuannya atas apa yang telah dilakukan istrinya itu bersama namja lain.

Oh ayolah~ Suami mana yang tidak akan kesal dan cemburu melihat istrinya bersama namja lain dan bahkan istrinya itu tak mau mengakuinya di hadapan namja lain itu.

Kyuhyun terus menekan tengkuk Sungmin kuat. Tak memberi kesempatan yeoja itu untuk terlepas dari pagutannya. Ciuman itu takkan terlepas sebelum dia yang mengakhirinya secara sepihak.

"See? Are you believe? She is my wife!" Kyuhyun berucap lantang pada namja asing itu setelah melepas pagutan bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin.

Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam menahan malu.

'Nekad sekali namja ini...' Batin namja yang belum teridentifikasi itu, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Kajja kita pulang, Min!" Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Sungmin untuk mengajak pulang.

Sungmin pun terkesiap. "Shireo! Aku masih ingin di sini, Kyu." Berontaknya kemudian.

"Sudah malam, Min. Kita harus pulang sekarang."

"Shireo! Aku masih ingin menunggu acara puncak festival ini, Kyu. Jebal, lepaskan aku!" Keukeuh Sungmin yang akhirnya terlepas dari cekalan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Won-ah, kajja kita berjalan-jalan lagi." Sungmin pun menghampiri namja itu, yang telah teridentifikasi bernama Siwon.

Sungmin menggandeng kembali tangan Siwon tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang melayangkan protes atas tindakannya.

"YA! Lee Sungmin! Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?! Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau. Mulai sekarang aku takkan mengatur hidupmu lagi. Percuma saja aku memberi pengertian padamu. Kau tak pernah mendengarkanku." Kyuhyun berteriak marah, melayangkan ultimatumnya dengan nada final.

Sejenak namja itu menghela napas, memberi sedikit jeda. "Selamat bersenang-senang, Sungmin-ssi!" Sambungnya berucap dingin sebelum dirinya membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi dari taman kota.

Sungmin tampak terpaku di tempat mendengar nada kemarahan yang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Perasaan tidak enak mulai menyergapnya.

Selama ini belum pernah Sungmin mendapati Kyuhyun marah. Tapi sekarang yeoja itu harus menuai kemarahan suaminya itu akibat dari sifat keras kepalanya.

Dia akui selama ini dia selalu bersifat kekanak-kanakkan pada Kyuhyun. Namun tak pernah sekali pun Kyuhyun merasa kesal atas sifatnya itu. Justru suaminya itu begitu perhatian dan pengertian padanya. Tapi balasan apa yang yeoja itu berikan pada suaminya itu?

Perasaan bersalah semakin kuat menggerogoti diri Sungmin mengingat itu semua. Menyesal. Ya! Dia sangat menyesal sekarang. Bukankah penyesalan pasti datang belakangan setelah kita melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sepantasnya kita lakukan?

"Kyu!" Sungmin berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun seraya menyusul langkah suaminya itu yang belum jauh berlalu, meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja.

Siwon, namja yang baru dikenal Sungmin di festival ini. Namja tampan yang begitu ramah dan baik hati. Sehingga membuat Sungmin cepat akrab dengan sosoknya yang cukup menyenangkan dijadikan teman.

**-oOo-**

Blam!

Kembali, pintu kamar itu didorong kuat sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup memekakkan telinga. Sungmin yang berada tepat di depan pintu itu refleks memejamkan mata, merasa terkejut.

"Kyu... Kau benar-benar marah padaku? Mianhae, Kyu. Jeongmal mianhae~" Sungmin berucap menyesal seraya mengetuk pintu kamar yang dikunci oleh Kyuhyun dari dalam.

Namun tak ada sahutan dari Kyuhyun. Selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah, Sungmin sudah meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun. Namun suaminya itu seolah tak peduli, tak ada tanggapan apa-apa yang keluar dari bibir namja itu.

Jika disuruh memilih, Sungmin lebih memilih jika Kyuhyun memarahinya langsung saja bukan mendiaminya begini. Ini akan lebih menyiksanya karena rasa bersalah yang tak kunjung mendapat kata maaf dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ Hiks... Hiks... Mianhae~ Buka pintunya, Kyu. Hiks... Hiks... Jangan mendiamiku begini. Hiks... Hiks... Jeongmal mianhae~" Sungmin terus merengek memohon maaf hingga tak kuasa menahan isakan.

Berkali-kali Sungmin mengucapkan kata maaf, menyesali kesalahannya, namun Kyuhyun tak kunjung menanggapinya.

"Kyu... Hiks... Hiks..."

Cukup lama Sungmin berdiri seraya mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar, namun usahanya itu sia-sia saja. Terbukti dari tidak keluarnya Kyuhyun dari kamar. Namja itu masih bungkam dan bergeming di dalam kamar tanpa mau membuka pintu untuk sekedar menemui Sungmin yang kini terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Air mata terlanjur membanjiri pipi yeoja mungil itu hingga menganak sungai. Membuat manik foxy itu terlihat memerah dan membengkak.

Sungmin pun mulai kelelahan dan akhirnya menyerah.

**-oOo-**

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun tampak berbaring gelisah di ranjangnya. Sedari tadi pikirannya tertuju pada Sungmin. Dia sudah tak mendengar suara istrinya itu lagi sekarang.

Sejujurnya dia tidak tega membiarkan Sungmin yang sedari tadi merengek memohon maaf padanya. Namun saat ini emosinya sedang tidak baik.

Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Sungmin jika saja dia lepas kendali tak bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan baik. Makanya dia belum siap menemui istrinya itu untuk saat ini. Biarkanlah dia menenangkan diri sementara waktu.

Namun, meskipun Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan diri, tetap saja dia tidak bisa tenang. Dia tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa Sungmin. Dia merasa kekurangan jika tak ada Sungmin di sisinya.

Sungmin sudah menjadi separuh jiwanya, napasnya, oksigennya bahkan hidupnya. Tak bisa melihat yeoja-nya itu sehari saja akan membuatnya terasa sesak. Berlebihan? Tapi itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. Mungkin dia sudah terlalu mencintai Sungmin-nya itu begitu dalam.

Kyuhyun mulai melirik jam yang melekat di salah satu sisi dinding kamarnya dan mendapati waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Sudah tengah malam tapi dia belum bisa tidur juga.

Sungmin. Bagaimana yeoja-nya itu tidur? Itulah yang sedari tadi dia pikirkan. Mengingat akan hal itu, segera Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk keluar dari kamar.

"Min.." Kyuhyun memanggil lirih seraya mencari sosok Sungmin dan mendapati yeoja itu sudah terlelap di sofa ruang tengah.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati tubuh mungil yang tengah meringkuk itu. Kemudian berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sungmin. Menatap wajah pulas dan polos istrinya itu lekat. Diusapnya lembut kepala Sungmin penuh sayang.

"Mianhae, Min. Aku sudah marah padamu dan membuatmu tertidur di sini. Jeongmal mianhae, chagiya~" Ucap Kyuhyun penuh rasa sesal.

"Kyu... Mianhae~" Kyuhyun terkesiap manakala bibir Sungmin tampak menggumamkan sesuatu.

Bahkan sudah terlelap saja Sungmin masih mengucapkan kata maaf untuknya tanpa sadar. Sebegitu menyesalnyakah istrinya itu hingga sampai terbawa mimpi? Mendapati hal itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah dan semakin menyesal.

"Nado mianhae, Min~" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi seraya mengecup lembut kening Sungmin.

Kemudian namja itu mulai menelesupkan tangan di tengkuk dan di bawah lutut Sungmin. Menggendong tubuh mungil itu ala bridal style.

**-oOo-**

Yeoja mungil itu menggeliat tak nyaman manakala cahaya mentari mulai menerobos masuk tanpa permisi melalui celah jendela kamar. Dia mengucek pelan kelopak matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya yang akan segera menyapa retina matanya. Perlahan yeoja itu menampakkan manik foxy yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya hingga manik itu terlihat sempurna.

Terkejutnya yeoja itu manakala maniknya langsung disambut oleh wajah orang tercintanya yang masih terlelap.

"Kyu..." Yeoja itu berucap lirih seraya menatap lekat wajah stoic nan tampan di hadapannya.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Isaknya kemudian.

Dipeluknya tubuh jangkung sosok tampan itu dengan erat. Membenamkan wajah di dada bidang itu mencari kenyamanan.

"Hiks... Hiks... Mianhae, Kyu~" Ucap yeoja itu menyesal.

Kyuhyun yang mendapati perlakuan dari yeoja itu mulai menggeliat tak nyaman, merasa sedikit terganggu. Membuatnya mulai terjaga.

"Min, kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun langsung melontarkan pertanyaan setelah dia membuka mata dan mendapati Sungmin sudah menangis sesenggukkan.

"Hiks... Hiks... Mianhae, Kyu~" Lagi, Sungmin terisak seraya memohon maaf.

"Maafkan atas tindakanku semalam, Kyu. Hiks... Hiks... Jeongmal mianhae~ Hiks..." Sambung Sungmin dengan mendongakkan kepala, menatap sayu wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ssstt... Uljima. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tenanglah~" Hibur Kyuhyun seraya mengusap lembut kepala Sungmin.

"Jeongmal? Aku sungguh sangat menyesal, Kyu. Hiks... Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku–"

"Ssstt... Sudahlah, Min. Berhentilah meminta maaf padaku." Potong Kyuhyun seraya meletakkan jari telunjuk di atas bibir Sungmin membuat ucapan yeoja itu terhenti.

"A-aku hanya takut kau masih marah padaku, Kyu. Aku berjanji takkan mengulangnya lagi, Kyu. Aku berjanji..." Kembali Sungmin membenamkan wajah di dada bidang Kyuhyun, meluapkan perasaan leganya di sana.

"Hm, baguslah..." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya membalas pelukan hangat Sungmin dan mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya itu penuh sayang.

**-oOo-**

Sungmin tampak sibuk menghidangkan sarapan pagi di meja makan. Baru saja dia selesai memasak. Makanan yang telah dimasaknya pun kini siap untuk disantap.

Meskipun begitu tapi Sungmin belum ingin memulai sarapan pagi tanpa Kyuhyun. Dia pun duduk di kursinya sembari menunggu Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar. Suaminya yang kini tengah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kantor seperti biasa.

"Sarapannya sudah siap semua, chagi?"

"Ye?" Sungmin terkaget manakala kedua tangan itu melingkari lehernya bersamaan dengan suara bass nan merdu menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kekagetan Sungmin pun terkekeh pelan. "Wae? Kau kaget? Mianhae, Min. Aku sengaja." Ujarnya kemudian masih disertai kekehan.

"Hm, kau mengagetkanku saja."

"Aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu. Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan, Min." Kyuhyun membela diri seraya mengacak pelan rambut atas Sungmin, membuat istrinya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Kyuhyun mulai menyingkirkan tangannya dari leher Sungmin dan beralih beringsut ke kursinya untuk segera memulai sarapan pagi bersama dengan sang istri tercinta. Dia dan Sungmin pun duduk berhadapan seperti biasa, berbataskan meja makan.

Baru saja Kyuhyun duduk, tiba-tiba Sungmin yang sedari tadi duduk malah berdiri. Kemudian yeoja itu tampak sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya wajah stoic namja itu dengan intens. Memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya tidak salah.

Perlahan tangan mungil Sungmin terulur. Kemudian meletakkan tangannya itu tepat di atas kening Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun yang mendapat perlakuan dari istrinya itu tampak mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa, Min?" Kyuhyun mulai bertanya seraya melepas pelan tangan Sungmin dari keningnya. Untuk kemudian digenggamnya tangan mungil itu lembut.

"Apa kau sakit, Kyu?" Sungmin bertanya balik tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali mengernyit. "Anni." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Jeongmal? Keundae... Wajahmu terlihat pucat, Kyu. Keningmu juga terasa hangat. Sepertinya kau demam." Analisa Sungmin mengenai keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Akh~ Ne. Jadi benar wajahku terlihat pucat, Min. Aku juga sempat berpikir begitu. Hajiman... Aku berpikir lagi, bukankah kulit pucatku ini memang sudah alami?" Timpal Kyuhyun seraya menyentuh pipi tirusnya.

"Ne, kau benar. Tapi kulihat kulit pucat alamimu itu tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Lagian keningmu juga terasa hangat. Kau demam, Kyu." Tukas Sungmin mempertahankan analisanya.

Ya, Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya berkulit pucat tampak semakin pucat saja karena sakit.

"Hm, mungkin kau benar." Ucap Kyuhyun membenarkan analisa Sungmin.

"Apa ini... Karena aku, Kyu?" Sungmin bertanya ragu.

"Eoh? Karena kau? Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya bingung.

"Hm... Maksudku, kau sakit karena kemarin malam kau terlalu lelah. Dan dengan bodohnya, aku justru semakin membuatmu lelah, Kyu." Papar Sungmin seraya menundukkan kepala merasa tak enak. "Mianhae~" Sambungnya kemudian.

Sepertinya Sungmin masih saja dihantui perasaan bersalah pada Kyuhyun karena tindakannya semalam. Apalagi ditambah melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang tampak tidak baik hari ini. Sehingga membuatnya menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Yaa~ Kau itu berbicara apa, Min? Mungkin kau benar jika aku hanya terlalu lelah karena kemarin pekerjaanku yang menumpuk di kantor. Tapi tidak karenamu. Ini bukan salahmu, Min. Dan... Berhentilah meminta maaf." Tukas Kyuhyun merasa jengah atas sikap Sungmin yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Keundae, andai saja… kau langsung beristirahat di rumah dan tidak keluar rumah semalam. Pasti kau tidak akan sampai sakit begini, Kyu. Aku benar-be–" Sungmin berucap panjang lebar membuat Kyuhyun sekali lagi merasa jengah. Hingga namja itu bertindak sesuatu agar yeoja tercintanya itu tak menyalahkan dirinya terus menerus.

Diangkatnya dagu Sungmin secara paksa. Untuk kemudian segera membungkam bibir istrinya itu dengan bibirnya. Mungkin cara ini lebih efektif dibanding menasihati melalui lisan.

"Ku mohon jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau itu orang paling bersalah di mataku, Min. Kau tahu? Pada kenyataannya kau tidak pernah salah di mataku, Min. Kau selalu benar di mataku. Meskipun kau melakukan kesalahan pintu hatiku akan selalu terbuka untuk memaafkanmu." Ungkap Kyuhyun setelah melepas pagutannya dari bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendengar penuturan suaminya itu pun merasa terharu.

**-oOo- **

Pagi tadi Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk berangkat ke kantor karena anjuran Sungmin. Mulanya namja itu tidak mau, tapi istrinya terus memaksanya agar absen dari kantor karena alasan kondisinya yang kurang baik. Bahkan Sungmin-lah yang meminta izin untuk absennya dari kantor hari ini.

Jadi, seharian ini Kyuhyun hanya di rumah menemani Sungmin. Semua ini mungkin untuk menggantikan hari Minggu kemarin. Sehingga hari inilah Kyuhyun libur sendiri dari pekerjaannya karena sakit.

"Hahaha. Kyu, lihatlah... Itu lucu sekali. Hahaha." Sungmin tertawa lepas menatap layar LCD televisi di hadapannya yang tengah menayangkan acara favoritnya, kartun.

"Hahaha. Kyu, kau tidak tertawa? Oh ayolah~ Itu sangat lucu, Kyu. Hahaha. Masa kau tidak tertawa. Bahkan aku saja sampai ingin menangis begini. Hahaha." Sungmin masih saja tertawa lepas tanpa bisa meredamnya. Saking kuatnya tertawa hingga membuatnya meneteskan air mata.

Namun lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Sungmin, menemani istrinya itu justru tampak menekuk wajahnya. Sangat kontras dengan ekspresi Sungmin yang terlihat begitu gembira.

'Cih~ Apanya yang lucu?' Cibir Kyuhyun membatin.

Kyuhyun menatap kesal pada Sungmin pasalnya selama menonton televisi istrinya itu tak mengacuhkannya sama sekali. Bahkan jika dia berbicara sedikit saja, Sungmin akan segera melayangkan protes. Menyuruh dengan seenaknya untuk diam.

Bukan pertama kalinya kejadian ini terjadi, tapi sudah sering. Bahkan sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

Jika Sungmin sudah dihadapkan dengan televisi dan menonton acara favoritnya, pasti yeoja itu tak peduli akan sekitar entah itu Kyuhyun sekalipun. Dia seakan lupa segalanya. Dan semua itu pasti akan menimbulkan kekesalan untuk Kyuhyun yang merasa tak dianggap.

"Hahaha."

"Ish! Apa menariknya acara itu, eoh? Sampai-sampai kau tak mengacuhkan suamimu begini, Min." Keluh Kyuhyun akhirnya karena sudah merasa benar-benar jengah.

"Eoh? Jelas saja acara ini menarik, Kyu. Sangat menarik dan... lucu." Jawab Sungmin seraya terkekeh.

Yeoja itu kembali menatap fokus layar televisi tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesal padanya.

Tep!

"YA! Kenapa dimatikan, Kyu?" Sungmin memekik karena Kyuhyun mematikan televisi secara tiba-tiba tanpa izin.

"Sudah malam, lebih baik kita tidur, Min." Ajak Kyuhyun dengan wajah tidak bersalahnya.

"Tapi aku masih ingin menonton tadi, Kyu. Berikan remote-nya padaku~" Rengek Sungmin meminta remote televisi yang ada dalam genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Andwae!" Tolak Kyuhyun menjauhkan remote control itu dari jangkauan Sungmin.

"Kyu, jebal~ Sebentar lagi~" Mohon Sungmin mencoba merebut remote itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Andwae!"

Kyuhyun meletakkan remote itu di sisi kiri sofa membuat Sungmin yang berada di sisi kanan sofa kesulitan untuk menjangkau remote itu.

"Sudahlah, Min. Kajja kita tidur!" Ajak Kyuhyun lagi.

"Shireo!" Tolak Sungmin.

Yeoja itu mulai beranjak bermaksud mengambil remote yang diletakkan Kyuhyun di sisi kiri sofa. Dia masih tak menyerah rupanya.

Sreet~

Namun baru saja Sungmin beranjak, Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan yeoja itu hingga terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Min, sudahlah... Tak usah memperdulikan remote itu lagi." Titah Kyuhyun yang mengerti akan gerak-gerik Sungmin tadi.

Kyuhyun menarik pelan kepala Sungmin. Kemudian mempertemukan keningnya dengan kening istrinya itu. Membuat kedua hidung mancung mereka saling bersentuhan. Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan raut wajah kesal yang ditunjukkan Sungmin padanya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Kyu." Gerutu Sungmin seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun gemas melihatnya dan ingin...

Chu~

Mengecupnya.

"YA! Aku sedang kesal padamu. Tapi kau– hmmpptt~"

Baru saja bibir Sungmin terbebas dari bibir Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun kembali mengunci bibir Sungmin. Membuat pekikan yeoja itu teredam.

Kyuhyun menahan tengkuk Sungmin agar bibir istrinya itu tak terlepas begitu saja dari bibirnya. Perlahan dia mulai melumat lembut bibir manis sang istri penuh gairah. Hingga menjilat dan menghisapnya kuat.

Seberapa kuat Sungmin menolak pasti akan menikmati juga ciuman dari suaminya itu. Terbukti, yeoja itu mulai memejamkan mata seraya membalas setiap lumatan-lumatan lembut bibir sang suami.

Kyuhyun pun patut berbangga diri. Di sela-sela ciumannya namja itu tampak menyeringai puas karena berhasil membuat istrinya itu pasrah.

Sungmin merasa kewalahan melayani lidah Kyuhyun yang mulai berperang dengan lidahnya di dalam rongga hangat miliknya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak mau memberi kesempatan padanya untuk memimpin permainan itu. Sehingga membuatnya hanya bisa pasrah dengan permainan bibir suaminya itu atas bibirnya.

Cukup lama mereka larut dalam ciuman manis itu. Belum ada tanda-tanda jika mereka akan mengakhirinya.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tenang memeluk pinggang dan menahan tengkuk Sungmin, kini mulai bergerak. Untuk kemudian berada di kedua bahu Sungmin. Di sana dia menemukan tali gaun yang Sungmin kenakan. Perlahan tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menurunkan tali gaun itu hingga sebatas pinggang Sungmin. Membuat bahu bahkan hampir tubuh bagian atas Sungmin terekspos.

Tak cukup sampai di situ, tangan Kyuhyun masih bergerak aktif merambah ke belakang punggung mulus Sungmin. Mengelus punggung istrinya itu lembut seraya mencari-cari pengait yang mengganggu aktivitas nakalnya.

Dalam hitungan detik, Kyuhyun pun berhasil menanggalkan penutup satu-satunya yang masih melekat di tubuh bagian atas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mulai melepas pagutannya dari bibir Sungmin. "Emm... Aku menginginkanmu, chagiya~" Bisiknya kemudian tepat di telinga Sungmin. Membuat pipi putih yeoja itu menerbitkan semburat merah yang terlihat begitu manis.

"Eungh... Kyu~" Sungmin mulai melenguh manakala bibir Kyuhyun segera mendarat tepat di atas permukaan kulit bahu putihnya.

Kyuhyun mulai mengecup serta menghisap bahu itu kuat, mengukir tanda kepemilikannya di sana. Membuat Sungmin harus menggigit bibir bawahnya, susah payah menahan napas berat yang mendesak ingin keluar.

Yeoja itu mulai mencari pegangan dengan menelusupkan jemari lentiknya di helaian rambut Kyuhyun, sesekali menjambaknya sebagai bentuk pelampiasan atas perlakuan suaminya yang membuat akalnya tak terkendali dengan baik.

"Jangan... Mm... Ditahan, chagi~ Emm..." Kyuhyun yang mengerti betul akan kebiasaan Sungmin itu menegur di sela-sela aktivitasnya.

"AKH!" Sungmin mengerang tertahan manakala gigi Kyuhyun mulai berani mengatup kulit bahunya bersamaan dengan tangan yang mulai bergerilya di area kulit sensitifnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak aktif memanjakan gundukan kembar yang melekat permanen dada Sungmin seiring dengan kecupannya di bahu Sungmin. Tak hanya pada bahu namun hingga leher jenjang Sungmin pun tak luput dari sapuan bibir namja itu.

Kyuhyun mengecup intens setiap jengkal leher putih itu seraya menghirup dalam aroma tubuh Sungmin. Aroma yang terasa begitu memabukkan di indera penciumannya dan sudah menjadi candu baginya.

Sungmin tampak mengatupkan matanya. "Kyuuh~ Ah... Sssh~" Desahnya menikmati sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun atas tubuhnya. Sentuhan yang membuat tubuhnya seperti tersengat aliran listrik hingga membuatnya kehilangan akal dan tak berdaya.

Kyuhyun terus menghadiahi kecupan bertubi-tubi pada leher Sungmin tanpa menghentikan pergerakan tangannya pada dada Sungmin. Sungmin pun terus meracau tak jelas karenanya.

Setelah puas pada area itu bibir Kyuhyun perlahan merosot. Hingga tepat berada di atas salah satu gundukan kembar itu. Langsung saja Kyuhyun mengulumnya.

"AKH!" Erangan itu kembali keluar dari bibir Sungmin manakala tak sengaja gigi Kyuhyun mengatup puncak itu terlalu kuat.

Kyuhyun segera menjauhkan bibirnya dari sana. "Akh~" Erangnya kemudian karena tiba-tiba kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri.

Namja itu tampak memegangi kedua sisi kepalanya seraya bersandar di sofa. Sungmin yang melihat kejadian ganjil itu pun mengernyit bingung.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat. "K-Kyu, kau... kenapa? Neol gwaenchana?" Tanyanya kemudian dengan nada cemas.

"Sssh~ Gwaenchana, Min. Hanya kepala pusing biasa." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"Jeongmal? Jangan berbohong, Kyu? Wajahmu masih terlihat pucat." Timpal Sungmin seraya mengelus pipi tirus Kyuhyun lembut.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Anniya~ Nan gwaenchana, chagi." Tukasnya seraya menangkup tangan mungil Sungmin yang berada di pipinya. Kemudian menggenggamnya lembut.

"Mianhae~" Ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba seraya memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat seraya membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher jenjang suaminya itu.

"Kau sakit, Kyu. Dan itu semua karena aku. Jeongmal mianhae~" Ucap Sungmin lagi penuh penyesalan.

"Aku bilang tidak apa-apa, Min. Tenanglah~ Kenapa sekarang kau selalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, hm?" Tutur Kyuhyun lembut seraya mengelus rambut Sungmin penuh sayang.

"Hiks~" Isakan itu tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja dari bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkesiap "Hei! Kenapa menangis, chagiya?" Tanyanya bingung seraya menatap kepala atas Sungmin.

"Hiks~ Gomawo, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin kemudian tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyuhyun seraya mendongakkan kepala. Menatap langsung wajah sang suami tercinta.

Chup

Untuk kemudian mengecup pipi tirus itu, membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Namja itu tampak terlihat shock. Terbukti dari raut wajahnya yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Dan lagi-lagi semua hanya karena sang istri tercinta. Ya, hanya karena Sungmin-lah dia akan terlihat seperti orang idiot apalagi dengan perlakuan istrinya barusan. Membuatnya seperti diterbangkan di atas awan.

Sungmin kembali membenamkan wajah di ceruk leher Kyuhyun setelah mengecup pipi suaminya yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik.

"G-gomawo untuk apa, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun tergagap.

"Untuk semuanya, Kyu. Karena kau sudah menjadi malaikatku." Jawab Sungmin seraya tersenyum manis meskipun air bening itu terlanjur menetes.

"Ma-malaikat?" Tanya Kyuhyun seakan tak percaya.

Sungmin mengangguk kecil. "Ne, kau adalah malaikatku, Kyu. Suami berhati malaikat yang selalu menjagaku selama ini. Selalu berusaha membuatku bahagia. Tak pernah sekali pun kau merasa kesal padaku meskipun aku selalu membuatmu kesal." Tuturnya kemudian.

"Kau suami yang begitu baik, Kyu. Keundae... Aku sebagai seorang istri hanya bisa merepotkanmu. Bahkan sampai membuatmu sakit begini. Aku merasa gagal menjadi istri yang baik untukmu, Kyu. Mianhae~" Sambung yeoja itu tersirat kekecewaan pada diri sendiri.

"Akh~ Kau itu bicara apa, Min?" Tukas Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti merasa kecewa, kan? Mempunyai istri yang menyebalkan sepertiku?"

"Anniya! Aish! Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak santai.

"Aku hanya bicara fakta, Kyu. Benar, kan?" Timpal Sungmin meminta pendapat.

"Hn, sampai kapan kau akan menyalahkan dirimu terus? Sudahlah, Min. Tak perlu terlalu kau pikirkan mengenai keadaanku ini. Arraseo!" Pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada final.

Sungmin pun mengangguk kecil tanpa menatap Kyuhyun langsung. Dia masih saja betah memeluk erat leher sang suami serta membenamkan wajahnya di sana layaknya seorang anak kecil yang meminta perlindungan pada ayahnya.

Yeoja itu terlanjur nyaman berada dalam posisi seperti itu. Posisi di mana dia bisa sedekat itu dengan suami tercinta. Dan dia begitu menyukainya.

**-oOo-**

Atmosfir panas penuh cinta itu masih saja berlangsung. Sepasang insan yang kini berada di atas ranjang itu masih bergelut mesra seperti tak kenal lelah. Sekitar tiga jam lamanya mereka terlarut dalam 'permainan' favorit mereka itu dan belum ada tanda-tanda jika mereka akan mengakhirinya.

Padahal sudah beberapa kali mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang tiada tara itu namun mereka seperti tak pernah terpuaskan. Justru mereka ingin terus merasakannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi tanpa ada batas.

Desahan demi desahan pun terdengar membahana di setiap sudut kamar. Menambah kesan 'permainan' intim itu semakin kental.

Di tengah 'permainan' mereka yang tak ada habisnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangis pecah yang berasal dari salah satu sudut kamar berukuran cukup luas itu. Membuat salah satu dari sepasang insan itu terkesiap.

"Kyuh~ Hmmh~ Kyungsu, Kyuh... Dia menangis... Hmmh~" Susah payah Sungmin menegur Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi asyik memanjakan gundukan kembarnya.

"Dia... pasti haus... Sssh~ Aku... harus menyusuinya, Kyuh~"

Dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun membebaskan tawanan bibirnya itu setelah sebelumnya memberikan gigitan lembut di sana. Kemudian ditatapnya lekat wajah lelah Sungmin yang berhiaskan peluh karena 'permainan' panas mereka.

"Eum... Kyu... Bisakah kau mengeluarkan milikmu sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin agar Kyuhyun segera memutuskan kontak bagian bawah tubuh mereka.

Kyuhyun terkesiap."Akh~ Ne." Jawabnya kemudian.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menarik keluar miliknya yang sedari tadi bersemayam di dalam milik Sungmin. Meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak rela. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Suara tangis itu selalu saja merusak momen indahnya bersama Sungmin di tengah malam begini.

Sungmin mulai mencari gaun tidur yang sempat melekat pada tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya tertanggal entah kemana karena ulah Kyuhyun. Setelah berhasil menemukannya, yeoja itu langsung memakainya tanpa memakai dalaman apapun karena harus segera menghampiri sosok yang sedari tadi menangis keras di sudut kamarnya.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun terbaring lesu di atas ranjang seraya menatap punggung Sungmin agak kesal. Kesal karena 'permainan'nya dengan istrinya itu harus terhenti.

Sungmin segera mengangkat tubuh sosok kecil nan mungil itu dari dalam box. "Aigoo... Kau terbangun, chagi~ Anak eomma haus, ne? Cup, cup, cup. Uljima..." Ucapnya lembut seraya menimang-nimang buah hatinya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kemudian segera memberikannya ASI.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan selama tiga bulan ini, Kyungsu, buah hatinya itu terjaga tiap tengah malam. Apalagi jika bukan karena anak pertamanya itu haus akan ASI-nya.

Sreet~

"Eoh?" Sungmin terkesiap manakala sepasang tangan hangat itu melingkari tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Ish! Kau mengagetkanku saja, Kyu. Kau tak lihat, aku sedang menggendong Kyungsu. Bagaimana jika dia terjatuh, eoh?" Semburnya kemudian atas tindakan Kyuhyun yang secara tiba-tiba mengagetkannya.

"Tenanglah, chagi~ Takkan terjadi apa-apa. Hukum aku jika itu terjadi, hm. Lagian jika aku memelukmu begini, aku bisa mengurangi bebanmu menggendong Kyungsu, bukan?" Timpal Kyuhyun santai seraya meletakkan dagunya di bahu kiri Sungmin, yang tali gaunnya turun sebatas lengan karena untuk mempermudah memberikan ASI pada Kyungsu.

Kemudian Kyuhyun menatap ke bawah di mana Kyungsu menggantikan aktivitasnya tadi, menyedot-nyedot gundukan kenyal milik Sungmin.

Sungmin tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya imut mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. "Hn, kau ini bisa saja." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Hm... Kenapa anak appa selalu mengganggu appa dan eomma tengah malam begini, eoh?" Kyuhyun berujar seraya mengelus pipi Kyungsu lembut.

Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tak habis pikir.

Seketika suasana terasa hening. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tampak sama-sama menatap lekat wajah polos Kyungsu nan menggemaskan dalam diam. Malaikat kecil yang belum lama hadir di dalam kehidupan mereka. Sosok malaikat yang selama ini mereka idam-idamkan. Dan kini rumah tangga mereka terasa lebih sempurna karena kehadirannya.

"Min..." Kyuhyun memanggil lirih istri tercintanya, memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"Ehm.." Sungmin menjawab dengan gumaman yang terdengar begitu lembut menyapa gendang telinga Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun begitu tenang mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di telinga Sungmin. "Gomawo~" Bisiknya kemudian.

Sungmin yang merasakan napas hangat membelai daun telinganya sedikit bergedik. "U-untuk apa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Gomawo karena kau sudah menjadi ibu dari anakku, Min. Sudah menjadi sosok malaikat bagiku dan Kyungsu. Gomawo, chagiya~ Aku sangat bahagia memiliki kalian. Saranghae~" Kyuhyun berujar lembut, tulus dari hatinya. Menunjukkan betapa bahagianya dia karena sudah memiliki dua sosok yang begitu berarti dan berharga dalam hidupnya. Istri dan buah hati yang begitu dia cintai.

Namja itu berjanji akan selalu menjaga mereka dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya hingga maut memisahkan mereka.

Kyuhyun mengecup lembut pelipis Sungmin. Menyalurkan rasa sayang yang tak akan pernah habis dia curahkan pada istrinya itu. Selama masih bisa bernapas, dia ingin di setiap hembus napasnya selalu dan selalu mencintai Sungmin-nya, selalu berada di sisi belahan jiwanya itu dalam keadaan apapun. Membina bahtera rumah tangga mereka dengan bahagia untuk selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**


End file.
